


短信的事情要计较一辈子

by YanXII



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII





	1. Chapter 1

上  
01  
Loki收到了一条短信，来自两年没联系他的哥哥。

Thor说，他要结婚了。

作为弟弟他得回去一趟，不然可怜的哥哥连个家人都没有。奥丁森集团总裁结婚，亲人席空着，多丢人。

干他屁事。  
Thor打了电话，屏幕上是拥抱的照片，Loki愣了愣，他本来以为删掉了，他忘了这是给Thor特别设置的手机背景。

真不爽啊，按了挂断。

他还有下午的考试要准备，考完有个假期，他想去个远点的国家度假，挪威就不错，风景很棒，听说有情人去哪里看星星。

订机票吧。

为什么余额不足？Thor.Odinson的唯一作用不就是给他打了够多的钱么。

手机上有一条新信息。  
“我停了你的卡，回电话。”

真是垃圾的手法。

他两年没拨过这个号码了。

Loki说，“结婚，恭喜了，新娘是隔壁的Sif姐姐么？”  
Thor说，“你先回家再说吧。”

“有毛病。”  
“别闹了，Loki，我去接你”  
“不用那么麻烦，我自己买票。把卡解了。”

“订最早一班。”  
“好的……”哥哥两个字突然梗在喉头，Loki挂了电话。

他讨厌Thor，一直都讨厌。

讨厌这个人的嗓音，讨厌这个人的温度，讨厌这个人的自大自傲，讨厌这个人…从不和他说一句抱歉。

他看了看机票，他真小气，他做不到回家，像Thor一样坦坦荡荡的不说对不起。

Thor接到了一条扣款通知，Loki订了挪威的机票。

其实他们并不远，大学和家在一个国家。

可是两年Loki也没有回过家。如果刻意躲避，这距离足够摸不到巧合的相遇。

Thor决定创造一个刻意的相遇，Loki的机票是后天，他今晚应该能赶到学校，如果做专人飞机现在就走的话。

夜幕降临前，Thor站在了Loki的大学门口。  
这里也曾经是他的母校，他的弟弟憧憬他，明明有更好的成绩，却一定要和他上一所学校，如果不是因为他，Loki值得收获更好的。

他站在门口，就已经有花枝招展的女孩想来搭讪。这里都是年轻的味道，薄荷掺苹果糖，而Thor是高昂香水掩盖住的烟酒，他在这里有些格格不入。

他看见了一个男孩，黑色的发，绿色的眼。

Loki在和几个年轻的孩子一起，他们看起来很开心，有个女孩舀了一勺冰激凌递给Loki，草莓味的，Loki他舔掉了，看起来很开心。Thor觉得不对劲，他的弟弟讨厌和那么多人一起出行，他的弟弟也讨厌草莓和甜品，他的弟弟孤僻又不爱笑。

那个模样只是长得很像Loki的男孩吧，一定不是Loki吧。那个孩子总是穿定制的小套装，而不是T恤和牛仔裤。以前Loki会撅着嘴说，这么穿没品。

那是年轻时的自己喜欢的打扮。

那个小男孩一定不是Loki，那个男孩的手腕也是干干净净的，Loki有一条喜欢的手链，几年前缠着他买的，全球定制两条，Thor拿出了接手公司前，自己的全部积蓄，又拖了关系才弄到。

那条手链，代表至高的爱。其中用到一颗人造琥珀，里面会凝住一滴爱人的血。Loki那条，拍下后，制作者凝了Thor一滴血。

那个喂男孩吃冰淇淋的女生，冲黑发男孩挥了挥手，喊了一句，“Loki学长，下个学年见。”  
Thor听清楚了，他只能装聋，就像他一直做的那样——装聋作哑。

Thor想了想，转身什么也没说，他在这边有住的旅馆，不远，他也没开车，慢慢的走，街上有各种自行车，让他想起来自己曾经有一辆摩托，Loki会在后座上，装成不怕却抱紧他的腰。

很久以前，Loki会说，“你得慢一点，你会撞到电线杆摔的鼻青脸肿，在地上把一头金毛摔到全是灰尘，就像一只吃瘪的被赶出领地的肥狮子。”Thor会让Loki搂紧自己的腰，扎低头发不让头发打到身后Loki的脸。

现在他没有一头狮子似的金发了，他也没有抱着自己坐在身后的弟弟，他的摩托车放在车库里吃了一身灰。

Loki看着July跑走的，红色头发的学妹挥着手和她道别，可他却还是管不住眼睛的看到了一边穿着西装的男人。

Thor.Odinson永远不清楚自己有多么耀眼是么？哪怕不去注意也绝对能看见。就像太阳。

他选择逃避，这个选项填了两年，看起来好像就是正确答案。

于是在“太阳”一样的Odinson转身后，Loki也只是转身和朋友说说笑笑回学生公寓。

他很烦，真的很烦。

难怪没有收到银行卡的扣费通知，想来是通知给了Thor。想去挪威的计划看来是泡汤了。不过既然如此，Loki一向喜欢先发制人，他在自己的宿舍床上趴着。把内裤袜子胡乱地往背包里塞，钱包，手链还有他的两个手机，充电器还有现金。

Bucky看了他一眼，“你不是明天的机票？”  
Loki说，“换了。”

Bucky没在问，Loki收拾好背包就出了门，他就很清楚的走去一家酒店，冲前台小姐笑了一下。

“刚刚有位Odinson先生在这里登记吧。”  
“你看我的身份证，我是他弟弟，来给他个惊喜，他肯定是住在3027房吧”

前台小姐点了点头。

Loki站在3027房门前，3027，Thor常年租住，这所城市里的旅馆房间。他们在这个房间打闹做爱，亲吻吵架。很久以前，但很难忘。

他站在房间门前，叹了口气。

“叩叩”

“谁啊？”3027里面传来低沉的男音，好像有些在喘，声音有些压抑。  
很奇怪……  
Loki觉得自己有点反鸡皮疙瘩，他觉得不太舒服，不，是很不舒服。

Loki喊“酒店服务。”  
里面确实是Thor的声音，却不太自然，Loki的第六感，他觉得不对劲。

下意识拧了门把，竟然是没有锁的。Loki直接就推门进去了。

Thor看着进来的人瞪大了眼睛。

屋内，一个黑色头发的年轻少年正跪在Thor面前为金发男人做着服务，胸口是艳红色的，身上穿的也十足火辣，下意识的，Thor看了看门口，一把推开了身下的少年猛的提起裤子，慌慌忙忙的系着腰带。

面前的人太熟悉了，更柔软的黑发，更薄的嘴唇，绿宝石一样的眼睛，是记忆里的人，是他的弟弟Loki。

他又在他弟弟面前做了什么？！

Loki突然觉得浑身都特别不舒坦，就在这个房间，这个有着丝绒质感的长沙发上，在这里，他用更疯狂的姿势，给他哥哥做过无数次口交。不单单止于嘴唇，浑身上下的每个地方，都在这房间中用于过亲密无度。

然后，他们两年没见面，Loki突然觉得自己像个捉奸在床的怨妇，又突然想起这又和他什么干系？他的哥哥来找他，Thor来找他的原因是，他要结婚了。

口干舌燥，Loki给自己倒了杯柠檬水，然后比想象中还容易的说了句，“好久不见，哥哥？”

Thor已经慌慌忙忙搞好了衣服，他随手塞给那个找来的娼年一张支票就把人撵了出去，然后不知道在解释什么一样的说了句“我没有。”站好后，看起来像一个不知道要做什么的，一个做错事的孩子。

Loki已经好好的坐在椅子上喝他的柠檬水，突然觉得特别讽刺，他笑了笑，看着面前灰头土脸委屈巴巴的大个子，然后咯咯笑了两声。

“放心，哥哥，我不会告诉新娘姐姐。”

 

02  
Thor的西裤后面没有内裤，他的阴茎还硬着，把西裤顶起了一大块儿。

看起来很搞笑。

Loki说，“你穿内裤了么？拉链一旦夹到毛，很疼。”  
他瞟了一眼沙发，那上面有一条深蓝色的男士内裤，又笑着说了句“看来是没有穿了。”

这个人活该被夹，应该疼死，Loki突然想起来，刚刚和Thor打破那层窗户纸的时候，他们玩的很疯，Thor会在他身体里塞上玩具，拿着遥控器，还不允许他穿内裤。

他喜欢穿西裤，拉链有时会夹到他的耻毛，Thor就有时候会坏心眼的扯他裤子，逼他红眼眶。他一哭Thor又会不好意思，会心疼，然后把Loki抱在怀里使劲的亲。

那个时候的Loki，从不觉得有什么，他喜欢窝在哥哥的臂膀里，趁Thor睡着了偷偷亲吻黄色胡茬下的嘴唇。

不像现在，Loki看了眼Thor，他很烦躁，如果Thor要给他一个拥抱，他该怎么拒绝？

他没办法拒绝，他很想念周身来自Thor的味道。可他不想要那个阔别已久的拥抱，在Thor终于反应过来向前拥抱，Loki闭着眼轻轻躲闪，不是想象中的拥抱，Thor给了他一个吻，印在额头，带着礼节疏离，和大家长的味道。

“好久不见，弟弟。”

可Loki觉得那个吻很恶心，他蹭了蹭额头，问，“你有和那个男娼接吻么？”

Thor摇了摇头，“你很清楚，我不会和那种男娼缠绵，更不会要那种娼年的身子，只是放松一下，我的目的，只是他为我做一场口交。”

“泄欲。”

Loki盯着Thor。  
金发男人叹气，“对，就仅仅是泄欲。”

刚刚看到Loki的Thor太烦了，他去了酒吧轻易找到一个应该不是太脏的援交少年，他心中堵着一口闷气，塞的喉咙都哑了。可他早已成熟的很，知道在Loki面前，什么该做，什么不该做。

Thor从来没忘，只是不敢去动那块凝结却长不好的疮口——怕鲜血淋漓。

于是Thor又闷声说了句“抱歉。”

其实这句话让Loki心里舒坦了大概半秒钟，也只能是半秒钟，绝对不会再多了。  
至少两年前他们接吻，很多次。Thor还会说，他只同他爱的人接吻，Loki记得很清楚。

Thor坐在了弟弟对面，为Loki续满了柠檬水，“你该回家了，Loki，你不是小孩子了。”

“只要你回家，奥丁森永远都会为你打开大门，我会永远期待着你回来。”  
“如果我不呢？哥哥？”  
“就算你不回家，你也永远都是奥丁森。”

Loki觉得这话听起来没来由的舒坦，也没来由的搞笑。已经不是过去了，现在的Thor，就代表了全部的奥丁森。

“哥哥，你真的要结婚么？不敢相信，我的哥哥会有一天喜欢上女人。”  
Thor曾称赞他身体宛如名器，Thor曾说，要是有一日爱上女人，便让他死在Loki身上。

骄傲，狂妄，说着最不可信的诺言，在多年后摆出兄长的模样拍拍他的肩说，你长大了。

Thor不会碰Loki太过，他自己拎起那条内裤，打算悻悻的去冲个澡。

Loki突然说，“我真不知道是那家千金心悦你，你这个变态连嫖娼口交都是找的男孩。甚至是订婚后，Thor，我觉得你真恶心。你不配是个基佬，也不配做谁的丈夫。”

Thor没吭气，拎起那条内裤溜进了浴室，在芋蓬头下哗啦啦的冲水。

Loki说的没错，他是个gay，很多年了，Thor很早就发现了自己的性向，他是个彻头彻尾的同性恋，当看到女人胸前的乳房，他只觉得是大块的肥肉失去性质，萎靡不振。

Odinson家不是那种放的开的，他浪天浪地的玩自然会被管束，父亲说谁年轻都会有放荡不羁的经历，只要等Thor长大就好。

可他和Loki搅在了一起。

那个时候，大概所有人都觉得Loki应该是那个继承者，Loki是精心培养的优秀尖子，Loki成绩优异礼貌优雅，是必须培养好的少年。

Thor喜欢Loki。

从哥哥到弟弟的情感，淤渐变味，Thor的情人，总是有黑色柔软头发的少年。

他是哥哥，可哥哥没有忍住。Loki十六岁的时候，Thor吻住了那两片嘴唇。他以为会被Loki骂做变态，而回报他的是青涩的吻。Loki那天是第一次喝酒，嘴里有果酒的甜味，他们一定是都醉了，在醒来的时候是赤裸的身体交缠在一起。

那天早上的阳光很暖，照的两人暖洋洋的，先醒来的Thor看着身边颈背上像是有浅浅金光的Loki，冲着他的肩头留下了一个吻，柔软的少年在他怀里依偎，娇嗔着说还要睡一会儿。

他们度过了一段荒唐但极为幸福的日子。

一段让人羡慕的情侣生活，但很快就被发现了，他们玩的昏头，没注意到国外度假的父母回来的时间。

你可以不对自己在意，但绝对不能毁掉Loki。

为什么你的弟弟报了一所破大学，还不是因为那是你的母校。

你已经毁了他，别继续毁下去。

父母提前回家，是因为Loki选择了一所意料之外的大学。为什么选择了Thor的母校？

Loki喜欢他的哥哥，非常喜欢。于是他不介意Thor在他身体的掠夺，也不介意哥哥曾经的女朋友，毕竟其中还有一些他撮合的。

可既然他们开始交往了，他就会在意。

Loki需要Thor的一心一意，他哪怕成熟些，到底也只是个少年。对爱彷徨，无所依靠。哥哥是他的战神，也是丘比特误伤的靶心。

好在Thor一开始并没有让他失望。父母和哥哥的谈话结束后，金发的兄长像神一样保护住他。Thor说“我不会放弃，我爱你。”

那时的Loki，相信了哥哥对他有多么的一心一意，相信了哥哥是喜欢他的。所以他们一直到跑去上学都继续了这份荒唐，在小小的天地里珍惜爱情。

再后来，出事是来自爸爸出了车祸，妈妈去了养护院，Loki养子的身份曝光，权利移交，家族的流言，异地的不安感，Thor总是忙碌，他们的一次又一次吵架。

Loki只知道这么多，他记得他们吵架了。

他一直想不太清楚，为什么Thor会变了一个人一样。他的哥哥剪掉了那头灿烂的金发，脱下牛仔裤丢掉摩托，带起了手表也喷上香水。

人模狗样。

吵架没多久后，Loki他崩溃了，到底是家庭的原因么？Thor什么都不告诉他，只告诉他，他们分手。

好多次，好多次，在Thor因为临时的工作让他一人在机场五六个小时等不到人的时候，在Thor情人节连句消息都没的时候，在Loki受了好些委屈却不知道和谁说的时候，Loki都特别想和Thor分手——可他从没那么做。

他心疼Thor，心疼那个睡着后呓语着[Loki，我只剩下你了] 的那个Thor.Odinson，所以他忍着臭脾气，一次次，死死咬着牙，哪怕他们的关系如履薄冰，Loki都没有说分手。

谁知道，那最后的窗户纸，会是被那个不靠谱的，说要保护他一生的混蛋哥哥亲手戳破。

那特别疼。

真烦。

开始是你，结束是你。

Loki离家出走了。

身上最后的钱，他买了个老手机，买完的哪天就没有饭吃，他不介意，他给哥哥发了一条短信，一条他唯一能背过的号码。

<只要你回我一条“我爱你”我就一定会相信你，没人知道这个号码，而你知道我是谁。>

他抓着廉价的老年机靠在树上等着那句回复，Thor喜欢说情话，一定不会吝啬一句“我爱你”尽管报纸上铺天盖地的Odinson新任总裁和他的绯闻女友。

他怕极了，那年他才刚刚18岁。

他是被保护极好的小王子，甚至他一直以为自己拥有玫瑰。

Loki等到最后，是海拉达姆开车来接他。车上开着暖风，准备了好吃的，还有暖暖的奶茶。Loki喜欢喝的口味。

老管家说，是大少爷特别叮嘱的。

Loki知道Thor收到了短信，还定了GPS。准备了好多，像个全心全意的大哥哥。

可是那次没有<我爱你>  
也没有继续下去的，他不会放弃。

Loki突然懂了，他不是小王子，他的玫瑰也不是真正属于他，那只是哥哥的临时赠予，他才是被摆弄的一方，他不值一提。

那股早就有了的邪火，莫名其妙消弥，却也可能是越燃越旺。

后来，Loki很少搭理Thor了，这件事没头没尾的结束了，Loki懒得和Thor打电话，他背着自己的挎包就去上学，总会在月初收到足够的汇款，当然还有各种节日时的大笔补助。

刚开始的时候，那些钱其实也是让人彷徨的。就好像再说，你钱拿够了就识相一些，不要回家了。

于是Loki没有回家，也下意识的不想回家了。而Thor打钱给他，成了一种习惯被他接受，他们的短信变成了，哥哥身为好哥哥的嘘寒问暖，却不提回家，弟弟永远单薄，要钱，却不提来看看我吧。

Loki不会低头，他不愿意，他就是不愿意。

这样的日子，持续了两年。

而现在的场景，应该说是放下了，还是应该说是，放不下的故事又一次被撕开了口子，重见天日呢？

多半是说不清了。

Thor洗好澡就出来了，肌肉上凝着水珠。Loki盯着他，半天没有别开眼。不得不说，他的哥哥有一身真不错的好肌肉。

Thor注意到了目光，凑到弟弟面前，揉了揉Loki柔软的头发。

他们到底还算是兄弟。

手被Loki打开了，小男生问，“哥哥，我们什么时候回家。”

“明天吧，去洗个澡，然后睡吧。”

屋子里只有一张床，Thor自己坐在沙发上，他不好意思上床，小小的沙发和大块头的搭配有些好笑。Loki半趴在床上，瞅着哥哥。

“来床上睡吧哥哥，我知道你不喜欢躺沙发。你睡不习惯。”Loki叹了口气，“不用像躲老鼠一样，我很恶心么？”

“我只是怕你觉得我恶心。”  
“你不用怕，我就是这么觉得的。”

他们没在说话，然后，房间里响起了Thor轻轻的鼾声。夜里很静，人心很深。

Loki瞪大着眼睛，精神的反常，他在昏暗的房间里，借着床头的暖光灯盯着身旁Thor的脸，他说，“哥哥，你不恶心。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

下  
03  
Loki讨厌哥哥，从小。可他也很喜欢哥哥，从来。Thor成长的快了，他没跟上，所以他的哥哥也太善变了些。

“Loki，你可真是个小孩子。”  
“Loki，我会守护你做一辈子孩子。”  
“Loki，你不能在像个孩子了。”

都说Thor是个一言九鼎讲足义气的少年郎，在Loki眼里那个青春昂扬少年老成的人才，就是个鬼话连篇彻头彻尾的混蛋。

他骗了他。

Loki想起了他们的一次吵架，他们经常吵架，不过那次有点意思，吵完他们就像现在似的在一个床上躺着，僵硬的像两根木头。

那还是第一次一起睡，Odinson家又不缺钱，从出生小王子们就有了自己的个人房间。

当时他们可还不是什么情侣，他就是个成绩优异却一肚子坏水的优等生，在初中里做小霸王，14岁的小屁孩却偏偏稀罕极了长大，零花钱一向够他作天作地。

那次，他的哥哥把他从异国会所带出来，小孩是当夜会所里包了台的，钱花了，还没玩出个花样，就被丢到酒店床上。

Loki当然生气。  
他花了不少的钱，却撞上比他放荡几倍的兄长，被从夜场里带回来。Thor很少管他，却在这时候冒出来充大头。

“小孩子脾气，你什么都不懂。”Thor打他的屁股，那种羞耻让他呲牙咧嘴，两腿蹬着哥哥，像搁浅的鸭子。

“你连伏加特和朗姆酒是什么都不知道，你以为那些都是加了果味的罐装酒精饮料？！”  
“你知道你玩那不入流的地方里有多少不干不净的娼妓，哦，你就是个套子是怎么撕开都不会的小鬼。”

Thor从酒店柜里翻了套子，压着Loki撕开，郑重其事的演示，扒了弟弟的裤子。Loki逃一样的往后缩，这样的哥哥他怕到不行，拼命的夹住腿不要哥哥看，Thor却拉开他的腿，给他搓硬了认认真真的套上去。

“看见没有，这样，然后这样。你得爱护些自己…”Thor一边念叨一边手环住那个还只是半大少年的东西，重点全在教育上的好哥哥没注意到手中已经开始打颤的物件，丝毫没在意那些黏糊糊的套子自带润滑就半习惯性的摩擦，念叨完性爱的一些基础纲要后，回神的时候，Loki已经满脸潮红，在他手里发泄了一次。

十四岁的少年，连橡胶制品摩擦都是第一次，嘴角挂着口水，眼圈红红，含着眼泪，仿佛被人欺负狠了，那副模样让一向放荡不羁的Thor，听到了心动的声音。

他把套子剥下来，给弟弟擦干净以后，Loki像一只逃开枷锁的兔子，直直窜进被子捂住头，羞的缩成一团。使劲挣扎着Thor扑过来的强制拥抱。

“你不要碰我！变态！混蛋！垃圾！下地狱的恋童癖！”  
“我才不是恋童癖，别瞎给哥哥按罪名。”  
“那你刚刚！”  
“现在想起自己是小屁孩了！”

“混蛋哥哥！”  
“臭屁小孩。”

Loki扭过身去不理哥哥，Thor也还并不成熟，背过身去也不理Loki。他们像两个木头僵住，却在早晨又抱在了一起。

好像永远没办法，真的去和哥哥较劲生气，那种难以割舍的手足深情贯通，就是有天大的裂痕和生气，六年前的第二天早上，他们又是彼此相拥着醒了过来。

“哥哥，把你的手从我的腰上放下去。”  
Thor轻哼，他也睡得迷迷糊糊“Loki，把你的腿从我肚子上拿下去。”

可这事情发生在六年后却并不好。

Loki挣开眼的时候，Thor就面对着他，手臂很自然的搭在自己腰上，而Loki也缩在兄长的怀抱里，双腿夹着哥哥的一只腿。

他动了动，却挪不太出来，便使劲推了推Thor。

Thor就在那时候醒了，Loki说“放开我。”

哥哥乖乖照做。

“什么时候回家？”  
“今天。”

穿衣服的时候，心照不宣的两人竟都背过身去，Loki穿的牛仔裤，Thor穿好西装。

“其实，你可以不和我回家的”Thor拉住Loki的手，“我知道你定了挪威的机票，我可以送你去机场。”  
蓝眼睛低下头，Thor在逃避着，他害怕极了。

“就像两年前一样丢下我么？”

Thor听见后懵的脑子像炸开了锅，张嘴猛的辩解“我从没想丢下你，从——”他的还没有说完，Loki狠狠一拳砸在了Thor的胸口，“那你刚刚在说什么？！”Loki的眼前好像沾了一层水雾，但他强忍着不掉下眼泪，“哥哥，我真的是你永远欢迎回家的弟弟么？”

“当然，你永远是我的弟弟。”  
“只是弟弟么？”  
Thor抓紧了他的手“从不单单是弟弟，但……”男人停顿了一下，轻轻又一次吻了Loki的额头，说“其实我比你还要害怕。”

“Loki，你真的想好了，要和我回家么？”  
弟弟看了看哥哥，“恩，和你回家。”  
“确定？”  
“确定，毕竟是你的婚礼。”

Thor说，“Loki，对不起。”

这句话，Loki等了两年，但并不单单是这一句。

Loki说，“不用说这种废话。”他转身的时候，被困进强有力的怀抱中，捏高下巴，Thor强制的给了他一个亲吻，但只是嘴唇相触，没有更多深入的交流。

“我爱你。”

Loki反手给了哥哥一巴掌。啪的一声十分响亮。  
“你他妈有毛病吧！”

Thor皱眉，“别说脏话。”

“白痴！傻逼！变态！人渣！混蛋！垃圾！Thor.Odinson，你有病就去看，别在这里犯病！”Loki像疯了一样破口大骂，然后冲着地板大声的呸了一下，抽出纸巾擦了一下嘴，狠狠丢进一边的垃圾桶里。  
这动作太明显的做给Thor看，男人又像一个犯错的孩子开始低下头。

“我不是你叫的娼妓，也不愿意做你踏入婚姻坟墓前的一夜情对象。”

Loki的眼睛像刀子一样盯着Thor，那眼神就是单纯的厌恶，为什么呢？为什么自己会眷恋这种垃圾这么多年……？Loki转身，狠狠的摔上浴室的门，蹲下的他，眼泪决堤，而哭泣的声音，被淋浴头哗哗的声响遮住。

也遮住了门外，Thor在床上的抽泣。

男人脆弱的模样，窝在床上，他哭的声音很轻，眼泪慢慢缓缓的流淌在膝盖上，冲着面前的床单一遍遍的说对不起。

“对不起，对不起，对不起……”  
“我没有，我也不想……我只是…对不起”

他开始哭的上气不接下气，哭的声音越来越大，回忆像马蜂窝一样在他脑子里嗡嗡直叫，他多想和Loki解释，他是爱着的，他是想保护Loki的，他只是个谁都不看好的纨绔子弟，他只有彻彻底底的狠下心来，才能真正的保护好Loki。

可他也知道自己不对，他忍不住思念，却也管不好身体，他好像总有消不掉的火气，甚至，他像没长嘴一样的总避开不敢为自己解释，Loki骂的没错，他就是个人渣。

他在床上哭的声音越来越大，控制不住，仿佛受了天大的委屈。

那哭声大到，连浴室的门再次打开，Thor都并未注意。

“你哭什么，白痴。”

Loki捧住Thor的脸，长长叹了口气，用指腹蹭过Thor的下眼圈，明明自己也眼眶红红，却亲了亲Thor的眼睛，安抚着大自己几岁的兄长。

“你有什么好委屈的，笨蛋。”

04  
Loki是天使，是上天来拯救他的天使。

Thor从小就这么认为了，当父母的重心开始偏靠Loki时，他的游戏时间和零花钱都有了显著的提高。

Loki是个坏小孩，分走了他的爱，是个坏孩子，却藏得好。

Thor决定给Loki下马威，但是他却从小混混的手里救走了Loki。

Loki是宝贝。

Thor决定永远保护这个弟弟，各种方面。可他没有料到，自己喜欢上了Loki，那种跟以往都不同的，喜欢，心动，抓挠，占有欲。

可凌驾在这一切之上的，是保护，他会保护好自己的弟弟，会用尽全部的能力来保护，哪怕会伤到Loki的心。

Thor知道自己太过分了。  
索性将事情做绝，索性不再去爱，索性，让Loki离开。

“是你的错，是你说真的要回家的。”  
他哭的哗哗啦啦的，蜷在Loki怀里，比弟弟更像脆弱的孩子。

一直到上了飞机，Thor还没有完全镇定，这幅模样倒是惹Loki稀罕，男孩嘲笑着哥哥，却又放下了防范——总归，是重要的哥哥啊。

到了阔别已经的奥丁森庄园，屋子里很干净，就像两年前一样。

一切还都是他两年前最喜欢的样子，绿色的帷幔，贵重的丝绸，漂亮金边所围绕着的茶杯。老管家冲他鞠躬致意，哥哥和以前一样，恢复了大家长的状态，贴心也可靠，连家里的衣服，也是两年前喜欢的风格，到却是最新的款式，想来是哥哥认真准备的。

这一切都，宛如隔世。

Loki想了想，从书包里翻出了那条手链，他不介意给与更多，他乐意送兄长一个美梦。

不远的书房，秘书小姐将工作拿给Thor。

“您的婚礼已经筹备好了。什么时候都可以开始。”

Thor接过文件，还有准备好的戒指。

“你，真的要这么做么？”老管家沏好茶，“Thor，你只是心血来潮罢了。”海拉达姆看着他带大的孩子，“你会逼得Loki更加烦躁，你不能确定他还爱着你。”

“他爱我。”Thor隔着窗户，看着在花园中逗着小猫的Loki，他的弟弟带着那条手链，那条名为爱情的物件。

夜幕降临，Thor又一次摸去了Loki的房间，他拿了一套白色的西装。  
“穿这个参加婚礼吧。”

Loki笑着说好，抱了抱自己这个看起来很脆弱的哥哥。

当Thor离开房间后，Loki看着手腕上的手链，也许背德的恋爱从一开始便是错误的，昭告着他们永远也不会有个好结局。

既然如此，这份爱情曾经拥有过便也不错。

婚礼一切都很正常，Loki却发现，贵宾席上没有他的位置。

这并不是最让他慌乱的，哪怕是瞎子，他也能看出自己和Thor相同款式一黑一白的衣服。

音乐响起，而神父的声音，告诉各位来宾，这是Thor.Odinson和Loki.Odinson的盛大婚礼，Loki叹了口气，他猜到了，笑着的神父，笑着的来宾，看着Thor笑了的Loki，真是有钱能使鬼推磨。

Loki给足了哥哥面子，也像是在对一切两年前的风景做交代，他在戴上戒指的时候，微笑着说，“我愿意。”

可是Loki避开了“丈夫”的吻。

他不需要那个。

Thor喝了很多酒，醉意和欢乐是他美梦弥留的最后盲音。他看着Loki的绿眼睛，那双眼睛曾经饱含爱意的看着他，曾经写满渴求和期待，而此时也充斥着温柔。

醉酒的男人想抱一抱爱人。  
Loki在他颈边耳语“你早点休息吧，亲爱的。”

Thor可以为那句亲爱的去死，哪怕他醉了，他也听得清清楚楚，他哭了，却笑了，他说：“Loki，对不起，我从来不是个好哥哥。”他晕晕沉沉的睡过去了。

Loki从花束抽了一只玫瑰，手链压着信纸，信纸上写着，梦醒了，哥哥。

他把爱情留给了奥丁森的美梦。

男孩不是圣人，他的爱情从不是留给期待，而Thor不配这样轻易的拥有。  
两年前迟来的<我爱你>，哪怕是两年后再说上一千一万遍也没有用，心血来潮的婚礼，就像年轻时飞蛾扑火的葬礼。

挪威的航班上，有一位逃婚的新娘。也许他一辈子都不会原谅自己的丈夫，可他带着那枚戒指。

醒来的Thor苦笑着，把手链扔进他床头柜的角落，就像年轻时所有吃灰的旧物。转了转自己手指上的戒指，开始新一天的工作。

他看了眼扣款通知，发了一条短信。

[星星好看么？]

回复短信

[是个阴天。]

 

Loki看着一望无垠的星空，捏着戒指对自己说，“新婚快乐。”

END


End file.
